Cyclonus
Please note that this is the article on the Decepticon. If you are looking for the article on Chapter 91, see Cyclonus (chapter). Cyclonus was a Transformer, a Decepticon who arrived to Earth along with the Decepticlone Army. He transformed into an attack helicopter, but he was killed by Matt Withau. Appearance Cyclonus had a purple, gray, and yellow color scheme. In his vehicle mode, he took the form of a large helicopter with two wings to sustain flight as well as multiple weapons attached. In his robot form, he stood at seven feet tall. He was heavily armored, with his propeller resting at his back, while he had a blaster on each wrist. Personality Cyclonus, as was his Decepticon nature, was very confident in his abilities. He taunted Matt Withau during their battle, taking little heed to his powers, and even less so when he had a platoon of Decepticlones to help him. He almost always had a cocky grin on his face, and he spoke with a tone that was derogatory towards his enemies. However, he was able to see the worth of people he was fighting, shown by him extending an offer to Matt to join the Decepticons. While Cyclonus maintained an overly-confident demeanor most of the time, he was known to display shock when an opponent proved to be stronger than he anticipated. Abilities Cyclonus was a powerful combatant on his own, but he was known to use multiple Decepticlone units as reinforcements. He transformedinto an attack helicopter, and while he did not fought in this form, he had multiple weapons visible, proving that he had multiple capabilities in this form. In his robot mode, he wielded blasters on either one of his wrists, which boasted considerable power, able to put people on the ground with a single hit. He could also spin his propeller, giving him a burst of speed that allowed him to ram his opponents with plenty of force. While he was alive, he wielded a Mini-Con known as Lock-On, who was capable of firing off single-shot heat-seeking missiles at his targets. Cyclonus was also a capable hand-to-hand combatant, reinforced with is armor and weight, allowing him to deal serious damage with a single blow. Story Season Four Cyclonus first appears following a battle between TIT-Juliet and a Spider Tank. After they finish communicating with SNIS Director Katherine McKinley, Matt Withau and his teammates hear Cyclonus's propeller as he closes in on them. As they spot Cyclonus approaching on the horizon, Nichi asks if it is more Decepticlones, to which Matt responds that it is not Decepticlones. Cyclonus transforms into his robot mode to face them, and Matt steps forth to face him, armed with the Mini-Con Flashbang. Cyclonus reveals his own Mini-Con, Lock-On, and he and Matt begin fighting. Cyclonus overpowers Matt at first in his Chakra-exhausted state, but Matt uses Healing Medicine to replenish his strength, allowing him to fight. As the battle continues, a platoon of Decepticlones arrives to assist Cyclonus. Matt tries to take them all on at once, but he is quickly overpowered. He yells at his teammates to run as he faces them, ready to die. Cyclonus and his Decepticlones mercilessly attack him, severely injuring him and putting him on the verge of death. As they prepare to finish him, Matt consumes an entire vial of medicine, enhancing his powers beyond normal levels. He dual-wields Chidori, allowing him to cut down the remaining Decepticlones with ease. He makes the final approach against Cyclonus, who tries to fight back, but Matt uses the Fire Style: Flame of the Phoenix to completely destroy the Decepticon. Category:Character Category:Decepticon